yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Ride 037
るべきモノ！！ | romaji = Mamoru Beki Mono!! | english = Those We Protect!! | japanese translated = Someone to Protect!! | alternate = | chapter number = 37 | japanese release = August 21, 2012 | japanese cover date = October 21, 2012 | usa release = | usa cover date = }} "Those We Protect!!", known as "Someone to Protect!!" in the Japanese version, is the thirty-seventh chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga. This chapter was first printed August 21, 2012 in the 10/2012 issue of the V-Jump magazine. It was later reprinted in volume 5 of the tankōbon. Summary Tuning "Quick-Span Knight" with "Scarred Warrior," Yusei Synchro Summons a, as Leo says, Duel Dragon with silver wings, as Luna describes it "the black magician's dragon form," "Stardust Spark Dragon," which faces off against "Power Tool Mecha Dragon." The score stands with Yusei at 2600 Life Points, Leo and Luna on 3500. Leo looks worried, as Yusei activates the effect of "Quick-Span Knight" as it was used as Synchro Material, reducing the ATK of "Power Tool" by 500, to 1800. The 2500 ATK "Stardust" attacks with "Shooting Blast." "Stardust" fires a beam from its mouth, and Leo asks himself if it's not enough. He doesn't have enough power to protect Luna. Luna calls him a bore as "Stardust's" attack blasts a hole through "Power Tool." The Duel Dragon's Shadow Miasma is dispelled as it is destroyed, and Yusei reminds them that the effect of their own Field Spell Card, "Fairy Tale Chapter 2: Seething Sun" will double their battle damage from 700 to 1400. The twin's Duel Runner swerves around as their Life Points are reduced to 2100. Yusei catches up to them, telling them to take that. Leo looks up, his eyes having returned to normal, begging Yusei to save Luna as tears flow from his eyes. Yusei is shocked as Leo admits that he can't rescue her; he isn't strong enough. Luna's lost, and she can't come back. Yusei is shocked that Leo has returned to sanity, and he wonders what happened. Above him, "Stardust" roars, and Yusei realizes that "Stardust's" attack purified "Power Tool's" darkness. Leo asks Yusei again to save Luna. Yusei asks him what's going on; what does he mean, Luna can't come back. Leo explains that Goodwin said that if they defeated him, Luna would come back from the world in her book. Yusei is furious that Goodwin is toying with children's hearts for the sake of his own ambition. Luna speaks up, calling Leo a useless scarecrow. Her Miasma begins rolling off her as she states that it's all right. If they work together, they can punish the black magician. Her Shadow Miasma begins to pour into Leo, and he screams in pain, begging Luna to stop as her eyes glow under her hood. Yusei yells at Leo to fight it and stay with him, but Leo's hair falls from its ponytail, and his eyes go completely blank. Yusei realizes that he can't hear him, and Luna's Shadow Miasma has overtaken him. Luna declares their turn, and Leo draws. She activates the effect of their cycling Field Spell, "Seething Sun," replacing it with "Fairy Tale Chapter 3: Evening Sun." The effect of "Evening Sun" allows them to Special Summon a Synchro Monster from their Graveyard in Defense Position, Special Summoning "Power Tool," still battered and missing its right arm and wings from its previous clash with "Stardust," but having returned to a lighter colour scheme. Yusei is shocked to see "Power Tool" back on the field. Luna then Summons "Gekko, Mystical Medium of the Forest" and activates its effect to Special Summon a Forest monster from her Graveyard, reviving "Bat, The Forest Ninja," which is spat out by "Gekko." Luna then tunes the Level 3 "Bat" and the Level 4 "Gekko," chanting "Spirit that rules the field from the forest of antiquity, veil yourself in flesh and descend to us," as she Synchro Summons "Ancient Pixie Dragon." Yusei asks if this is Luna's Duel Dragon, its Shadow Miasma is incredible. Luna's skin cracks as Sect's had, and she states "O king, we will give our all to defeat the black magician." She explains that when a Field Spell is active, "Ancient Pixie Dragon" can destroy one card on the field. She tells the black magician's dragon form to return to forest dust, and light shines from behind the Duel Dragon as it uses "Spirit Burial." Not gonna happen, Yusei replies. He activates "Stardust's" effect to select a card on the field and negate its destruction, selecting "Stardust" itself. "Stardust" surrounds itself with its "Sonic Barrier," blocking the light beams. Luna is furious, clutching her "Kuribon" doll, and decides, in that case, they activate a Spell from their hand, "Curse of the Forest." It reduces the ATK of one of their Synchro Monsters to zero, then reduces the ATK of a monster their opponent controls by the same amount. "Power Tool Mecha Dragon's" ATK is reduced to zero, and "Stardust Spark Dragon's" ATK to 200. "Ancient" attacks, with "Fairy Tail Whip" but "Stardust" survives, as Yusei points out. Luna reminds him that he'll still take damage, and Yusei Go falls behind the twin's Runner, Yusei's Life Points falling to 700 as he cries out in pain. Yusei thinks that it's incredible Shadow Sense, so this is the power of Luna's Duel Dragon. Luna admits that the effect of "Curse of the Forest" vanishes at the end of the turn. She tells the black magician to mend his wicked ways or they'll eat him (mirroring the storybook). Yusei thinks that Leo is being controlled by Luna's Shadow Miasma, and that he can't save the twins unless he defeats "Ancient." He attacks with "Stardust's" "Shooting Blast," and Luna angrily calls him a wicked black magician dragon. Leo's eyes lighten, and he groans that he'll protect Luna. He activates the card he Set at the beginning of the Duel, "Those We Protect" to switch the attack to "Power Tool" to protect "Ancient." "Power Tool" dives in front of the attack, and since its DEF is equal to the ATK of "Stardust," it survives the battle. Yusei asks himself what happened, as Leo is still under Luna's control and hasn't regained consciousness. He thinks that it can't be; did he protect Luna on instinct? Leo whispers that he'll protect Luna, and Yusei tells him that's right. That's how desperate he is to protect Luna. He tells him to wake up; they'll break the Duel Dragon's hold on Luna together. But it's no good, Leo still can't hear him. In that case, he Sets a card, and then uses the effect of "Evening Sun" to revive his "Scarred Warrior" in Defense Position. He thinks that he and "Stardust" will call the twins as often as they have to, until they both retake control of their hearts. Leo continues to whisper that he'll protect Luna, while Luna announces their turn. The cycling Field Spell "Fairy Tale" then advances to the final chapter. Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs. Leo & Luna Duel continues from the previous Ride. The effect of "Quick-Span Knight" activates, reducing the ATK of "Power Tool Mecha Dragon" by 500 (2300 → 1800). Yusei attacks "Power Tool Mecha Dragon" with "Stardust Spark Dragon", destroying it. The effect of "Fairy Tale Chapter 2: Seething Sun" doubles the Battle Damage inflicted to Leo and Luna's Life Points (Leo & Luna: 3500 → 2100). Turn 5: Leo & Luna Luna takes over the Duel at this point by possessing Leo with her Shadow Miasma. The effect of "Fairy Tale Chapter 2: Seething Sun" replaces itself with "Fairy Tale Chapter 3: Evening Sun." Once per turn, "Fairy Tale Chapter 3: Evening Sun" allows a player to Special Summon a Synchro Monster from their Graveyard in Defense Position. Luna uses its effect, Special Summoning "Power Tool Mecha Dragon" (2300/2500) in Defense Position from her Graveyard. Next, Luna Normal Summons "Gekko, Mystical Medium of the Forest" (800/1600), and activates its effect, Special Summoning "Bat, The Forest Ninja" (800/800) from her Graveyard. She tunes both monsters to Synchro Summon "Ancient Pixie Dragon" in Attack Position. As there is a Field Spell Card on the field, Luna activates the effect of "Ancient Pixie Dragon", attempting to destroy "Stardust Spark Dragon", but Yusei activates the latter's effect, targeting a card on the field and preventing its destruction for the whole turn. He targets "Stardust Spark Dragon." In the OCG, the effect of "Stardust Spark Dragon" only negates the targeted card's destruction once. Luna activates "Curse of the Forest", reducing the ATK of her "Power Tool Mecha Dragon" to 0, and decreasing the ATK of "Stardust Spark Dragon" by the former's ATK (2500 → 200), until the End Phase. "Ancient Pixie Dragon" attacks "Stardust Spark Dragon" (Yusei: 2600 → 700), who is not destroyed due to its own effect. During the End Phase, the ATKs of both "Stardust Spark Dragon" and "Power Tool Mecha Dragon" return to their original values. Turn 6: Yusei Yusei attacks "Ancient Pixie Dragon" with "Stardust Spark Dragon", but Leo activates his face-down "Those We Protect", changing the attack target to "Power Tool Mecha Dragon". As its DEF is equal to the ATK of "Stardust Spark Dragon", it isn't destroyed. Yusei Sets a card, and activates the effect of "Fairy Tale Chapter 3: Evening Sun", Special Summoning "Scarred Warrior" (2100/1000) in Defense Position. Duel continues in the next Ride. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italic debuted here. Notes